Além do Sangue
by Lally Y K
Summary: Era uma vez marca o começo de uma lenda que se perdeu no tempo. Uma mãe e um filho que ousaram contrariar as leis da divindade que usufruiam para viver o amor profano que os contaminava.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer__: Inuyasha e suas personagens não me pertencem. _

**ATENÇÃO! Essa história contém incesto. Considerem-se avisados antes de continuarem a leitura. E não existe inspirações, idéias originais minhas. **

**Além do Sangue**

Prólogo

"Vovó! Me conta uma história?"

"Claro querida." Sorriu ao ver os olhos azuis iguais aos seus cintilarem. "Que história quer ouvir, Aiko?"

"Aquela dos deuses! Você nunca chegou a contar a parte que a Rainha e o príncipe fugiram!"

"Então andou lendo?"

"Sim!" Exclamou sorridente após puxar as cobertas até o pescoço. "Então vai me contar essa história?"

"Sim. Deixe-me pegar o livro."

Ela levantou-se da poltrona e foi até o quarto, pegar um livro velho, com as páginas já amareladas pelo tempo, escrito em uma grafia que ela conhecia muito bem. Deu um beijo suave no esposo, que já dormia a horas e fechou a porta do cômodo do casal, voltando ao aposento da neta.

"Oba!!!"

"Sem gritar, Aiko." Ela repreendeu-a suavemente. "Sabe que seu avô acorda com facilidade."

"Desculpe..."

"Tudo bem. Vamos começar?"

"Sim!"

"Era uma vez..."

**_A ser continuado..._**

****

**Mais um fanfic em aberto? Ou talvez eu termine mais rápido do que penso... Vamos pagar para ver?**

**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fanfic é digno ou não de uma review.**

**Beijos,**

**Lally-chan**


	2. Além da Tradição

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, assim como suas personagens. Só uso por mera diversão.

**Capítulo 1 – Além da tradição**

****

_Era uma vez um tempo de guerras e feudos. Camponeses lutavam pelos seus senhores e para manter suas próprias casas. Seres míticos como demônios e deuses eram tidos como autoridades e, de tempos em tempos, escolhiam alguma vítima para suas vontades sórdidas. _

_Deuses e demônios que na verdade ofereciam prazeres temporários e depois se alimentavam da vivacidade e da ingenuidade dos humanos que os veneravam. Se aproveitavam de jovens ninfas, extraiam-lhe o que tinha de mais puro e descartavam-nas como simples objetos. Alguns dos deuses não eram tão impetuosos, entretanto. E eram para esses que os vilarejos faziam oferendas em troca de boas colheiras._

_Não foi diferente naquele tempo. Naquele vilarejo. Com aquela garota. No auge de seus quinze anos, seu sangue trazia a dádiva de uma linhagem poderosíssima, que, com certeza, seus herdeiros perpetuariam um poder estrondoso. Ele deveria ser contido pelos deuses ou pelos demônios, e quaisquer deles obteriam vantagem de um sangue tão puro e vivo._

_Era uma aprendiz com algumas sacerdotisas, em um remoto templo. A velha senhora percebera que os ventos malignos rodeavam seu destino e tentava protegê-la a todo custo, ainda que essa predileção fosse motivo de inveja das outras meninas. Nunca poderiam entender o perigo de ter o poder._

_E o pior: O perigo de ser usada pelo poder._

"Kagome?" A senhora andava vagarosamente, sem deixar que o olhar escapasse de nenhum lugar do jardim. A jovem desaparecera pela manhã e tarde, e até o instante não tinha voltado .

Já fazia dias que a garota tinha um comportamento estranho e os olhos pareciam nublados, tristonhos. 'Olhos tão azuis deviam brilhar como céu, minha querida', dissera naquela semana. Entretanto, o sorriso fraco preencheu-lhe os lábios cheios e voltou sua concentração ao treinamento que dispersara instantes atrás. A anciã sentia o corpo tremer quando Kagome se concentrava.

A força espiritual que irradiava era quase maléfica de tão estrondosa. Tinha certeza que as meninas destreinadas não perceberiam nada além de um calor. Mas ela, acostumada com as habilidades fenomenais de diversos alunos, só conhecera uma mulher com tamanho poder: sua irmã mais velha.

Não era coincidência que fossem tão parecidas, tez pálida, longos cabelos negros e olhos claros. Mas a diferença entre suas personalidades trazia uma disparidade gritante, muito mais do que os pequenos detalhes que as identificavam como Kikyou e Kagome. Um acidente trágico, o qual a irmã mais nova nunca falava a respeito, levou a vida daquela que a cuidava quase maternalmente.

E então, sozinha no mundo, Kagome parou naquele simples templo, tão magra e abatida quanto as outras seis infelizes que vieram a sua porta pedir por caridade. E talvez tivesse negado ajuda àquela pobre criança... Se não fosse aquele poder. Confessou consigo mesma que invejara e muito. Conhecia a irmã da garota pelo poder que ela direcionava e pelas entidades divinas que exterminara... E o mais assustador é que Kikyou aprendera a controlar _tudo_ aquilo... Sozinha.

Diziam os boatos que ela tinha matado três demônios e dois deuses que queriam possuí-la e a sua irmã. E morrera junto com todos eles. Agora, teria que ensinar a Kagome como se proteger de tamanho destino... Pois sentia na pele o que um pouco mais de poder poderia fazer com sua vida.

E de modo algum desejava aquilo para a jovem.

"Kagome!!!"

O.o.oO.O.o.O.o.O

"Pelo jeito ainda não desistiu dela." Uma voz feminina veio ao local e um sorriso malicioso veio aos lábios do receptor da mensagem. "Naraku... A irmã dela quase o matou, e pelo que observei, a velha está treinando-a muito."

"Kagome não será tão poderosa quanto Kikyou." Virou-se para a comparsa e sorriu tranqüilamente. "Não permitiremos que o treinamento dela vá tão longe."

"Não se esqueça que ela não precisaria desse treinamento e..."

"Cale-se." Os olhos se estreitaram. "Mesmo que ela seja mais poderosa, não tem a perspicácia necessária. Esse poder será meu."

"Que sua ambição não te corrompa." E a mulher desapareceu.

"Quando essa garotinha me der um herdeiro..." Ele sorriu novamente, distraído em seus pensamentos. "Não terá mais como escapar."

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Frio... Os pelos da nuca se arrepiaram. Via o campo em uma imagem tridimensional, as flores e a grama estáticos, ainda que um denso ar gelado circulasse. Os seus cabelos voavam ligeiramente e as mãos unidas na frente do peito demonstravam sua concentração. De repente, uma aura maligna invadiu sua área. Então, abriu os olhos, sacou o arco e flecha e atirou sem hesitar.

Ouviu um murmúrio que parecia dor e correu em direção ao som. Lá, o homem mais estranho que já pudera ver estava de pé, encostado contra uma árvore e uma flecha cravada exatamente em seu ombro esquerdo. Os olhos avermelhados irradiavam algo que não conseguia dominar e sua expressão sardônica não podia ser mais cruel enquanto direcionava os olhares alternados entre ela e a flecha em sua carne.

"Quem é você?" A voz fria não demonstrava o nervosismo e o medo que a dominava por uma análise tão meticulosa.

"Por que tanta violência, sacerdotisa?" A voz pastosa e calma causou uma sensação de alerta. E então, o homem tirou a flecha de seu ombro e quebrou-a, fazendo uma pequena careta ao sentir as palmas queimarem com o poder espiritual.

"Talvez seja porque o senhor não inspire confiança." Sacou o arco e outra flecha, mirando desta vez o peito. "Diga o que quer."

"Você."

"Como é?" Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo desaparecer, materializando-se logo atrás de sua silhueta, abraçando-a por trás.

"Pode ser poderosa, mas ainda sou uma entidade."

"Tem certeza que não veio do inferno?" O desprezo em sua voz transformou-se em um gemido de dor quando uma garra perfurou a curva de sua cintura. "Okay, você é diferente apenas."

"Você gostaria de se unir a mim?"

"E por que eu faria isso?" Os olhos se estreitaram quando a outra mão afastou seus cabelos, para que ele pousasse um beijo frio na pele de seu pescoço.

"Porque posso te dar muito mais poder do que você já tem."

"Preferiria me livrar dele."

O homem sorriu e virou-a de frente, fitando seu olhar surpreso e desconfiado. "Não arriscaria tamanho desperdício." O dedo ensangüentado veio aos seus lábios e depois tocou a face trêmula da garota. "Acredito que nem faz idéia do que possui."

"Tenho muito mais noção do que eu gostaria. Se me der licença..."

"Voltaremos a nos encontrar, pequena. Guarde minhas palavras, você será minha."

Kagome estudou-o desconfiada novamente e começou a se afastar. Tocou o machucado e arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo fechado, ainda que uma pequena dor latente persistisse. O tecido também tinha fechado, logo após ter analisado a ferida. Olhou para trás e nada viu senão uma flor.

Campânula.

Como sentia falta de sua irmã...

O.o.o.O.o.O.O.o

"Que susto que você me deu!"A velha senhora abraçou-a com força. "Não pode simplesmente sumir à tarde."

"Não se preocupe, só ando precisando de um pouco de espaço." Tirou as vestes e olhou intrigada para a marca em forma de flor na curva de sua cintura.

"O que é isso, Kagome?" A mulher ficou pálida e tocou levemente a mancha, sentindo-a pulsar. "Pelos deuses, por onde você andou? Como conseguiu isso?"

"Calma, não se afobe." Ela ergue as duas sobrancelhas, pronta para vestir o yukata. "Uma entidade apareceu, atirei nele e enquanto conversava comigo, afundou a garra nesse lugar."

"Você não entende o peso disso, certo?" Ao vê-la menear com a cabeça, a senhora suspirou. "Venha. Vamos jantar todas juntas e antes de se recolher, vá ao me quarto. E certifique-se de estar bem alerta quando anda."

O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O

_Só se dá atenção ao perigo quando ele está a espreita. Ainda assim, aquela garota não foi muito cautelosa com os avisos da senhora..._

"Kagome, você sabe o que são as entidades?"

"Hum..." Ela fechou os orbes azuis por alguns instantes, na tentativa frustrada de bloquear as imagens da luta sangrenta de sua irmã contra energias tão maléficas que ainda lhe traziam arrepios. "Não sei muito o que é, mas já senti bastante."

"As entidades são deuses ou demônios que habitam outro plano terreno, protegido por jovens como você."

"E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ninguém vai querer uma sacerdotisa fraca e atrapalhada como eu." A voz não podia ser mais fria enquanto aplicava o ungüento no machucado dolorido. "Talvez se fosse minha irmã, teriam muito mais proveito."

"Não tem idéia do poder que tem, minha criança." A velha suspirou enquanto defumava o quarto. A noite avançada não incomodava a ambas, já que o nervosismo da marca na cintura da jovem dispersara o sono. "Com o treinamento adequado, poderia superar Kikyou e..."

"Ter o mesmo destino que o dela? É para _isso_ que tem me treinado, Tsubaki?" O nome dela parecia mais um insulto. "Espera mesmo que eu queira tal sorte?"

"Estou lhe fazendo esse treinamento para que aprenda a se proteger." A senhora sentou-se de modo oriental, sobre as panturrilhas e entregou-lhe o chá. "Eu já fui explorada por uma entidade e me tiraram toda a juventude. Consegui fugir porque tinha poder para sair daquele lugar e agora ajudo meninas pobres como você já percebeu."

"Em troca de que me ajudou?"

"Em troca de realmente não ter o mesmo destino que eu ou Kikyou. A não ser que escolha se unir em busca de um propósito. Poderes como o seu faz os deuses e demônios desejarem um herdeiro miscelâneo. E então, depois do nascimento você será banida, e eles deterão seus poderes consigo, já que a união carnal fora celebrada."

Ela pareceu entediada. "Bem, fale das entidades."

"As entidades podem ser deuses ou demônios. Acredito que a divisão só se deriva pelo fato de os demônios terem aparência menos agradável, os deuses são apenas almas que se apoderam de corpos humanos. Os demônios tem corpo e alma própria."

"Sei..."

"E como se sabe que é deus ou demônio?"

"Pela forma que os poderes se manifestam. Não digo que a energia é benigna ou maligna, mas simplesmente se sente, ainda que os dois sejam igualmente cruéis quando se trata de se apoderar de poder." Ela suspirou e bebericou o chá morno. "Alguns deuses somente pegam os humanos com intuito de alimentarem seu poder espiritual. E outros oferecem proteção e boas colheitas em troca de sua submissão e oferendas ocasionais."

Kagome terminou o chá e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, indignada. "Não passam de patifes que se fingem de bonzinhos."

"Oh, minha querida, os demônios são piores." A senhora franziu as sobrancelhas e sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. "Eles matam pelo prazer de matar, e seus descendentes são malditos. Não são aceitos por nenhum dos lados e geralmente são fadados à morte quando nascem. Mas os demônios também possuem um certo poder espiritual, quando se tratam de alto escalão. Os mais baixos se contentam com a carne em decomposição."

"E o que eu sou?"

"Você é uma mistura dos deuses com os demônios." Ela sorriu. "Muito embora a sua linha demoníaca ou divina esteja já longe para lhe dar características incomuns no corpo, sua aura é totalmente diferente. E por existir muito poucos dessa espécie, é que são tão ansiados por ambos os lados, podendo ser até mesmo o motivo de uma guerra entre as entidades."

"Então quer dizer que Kikyou pôde matar os dois lados pelo fato de pertencer a ambos?"

"Na verdade, a mistura a deixou tão poderosa que sim, os poderes se equiparam."

"Certo..." Ela ponderou lentamente. "Então não sou humana."

"É sim. Mas tem descendência dos dois lados, o que difere você das outras meninas." Ela suspirou profundamente e tocou o rosto pálido. "Não se afoite, menina." A veha senhora deixou o sorriso calmo iluminar suas faces. "Você ainda tem a dádiva da escolha. Agora vá dormir."

Kagome levantou-se tão silenciosa quanto seus pensamentos e dirigiu-se ao aposento. Tão logo deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, tocou a marca dolorida e sorriu amargamente. Não tinha tanta certeza dessa escolha...

Ainda mais agora que tinha consciência do que realmente corria em suas veias.

_A ser continuado..._

**_Bom dia aos navegantes! Um capítulo maiorzinho para não me matarem. Algumas questões apontadas... Essa fanfic vai ter um pouco de magia e mitos, muito embora nada aprofundado. E, respondendo à algumas indagações via MSN, não terá nada de profecias ou algo assim. Só o desenrolar livre da história._**

****

**_E como sempre, a você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna de um review ou não._**

****

**_Beijos,_**

****

**_Lally_******

****


End file.
